thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: Bad Company (mini series)
Set in the near future, the Battlefield: Bad Company single-player campaign drops gamers behind enemy lines as part of a squad of four soldiers - risking it all to go AWOL on a personal quest. Featuring a dramatic storyline flavoured with attitude, Battlefield: Bad Company leads gamers far from the traditional frontlines on a wild ride with a group of renegade soldiers who decide that sometimes the gratitude of a nation just isn’t enough. The Battlefield: Bad Company cinematic single-player experience captures the freedom and intensity of the Battlefield series’ multiplayer sandbox gameplay in a dynamic world where nearly everything is destructible. Players have total freedom to be daring and innovative, adapting to and tackling challenges in unexpected Battlefield-style ways. Create sniping positions by blowing out a piece of a wall or drive your tank straight through a small house. The ever-changing battlefield forces players, their teammates and enemies to react accordingly. The game also features the all new, objective based multiplayer game mode "Gold Rush", supporting 24 players online. Play as attackers and defenders and make full use of the tactical destruction as well as the unique vehicle experience of Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company is the first game built from the ground up for next-generation consoles using DICE’s bleeding-edge Frostbite game engine, delivering unrivalled graphics, effects and gameplay. Batllefield:Bad Company 2 Battlefield Bad Company 2 brings the spectacular Battlefield gameplay to the forefront of next-gen consoles and PC, featuring best-in-class vehicular combat set across a wide range of huge sandbox maps each with a different tactical focus. New vehicles like the All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) and the UH-60 transport helicopter allow for all-new multiplayer tactics in the warzone. Extensive fine-tuning ensures that this will be the most realistic vehicle combat experience to date. Tactical destruction is taken to new heights with the updated DICE Frostbite engine. Players can now take down entire buildings or create their own vantage points by blasting holes through cover, thereby delivering a unique dynamic experience in every match. Players can also compete in 4-player teams in 2 exclusive squad-only game modes, fighting together to unlock exclusive team awards and achievements. Spawn on your squad to get straight into the action and use gadgets such as the tracer dart in conjunction with the RPG to devastating effect. Excellence in the battlefield is rewarded with an extensive range of pins, insignias and stars to unlock along with 50 dedicated ranks to achieve. Variety also extends into the range of customizable kits weapons and vehicles available. With 4 distinct character classes, dozens of weapons, several gadgets and specializations, players have over 15,000 kit variations to discover and master. Players will be able to fine-tune their preferred fighting style to give them the edge in combat. All of these features combine to deliver spectacular and unpredictable action moments found nowhere else in a modern warfare experience. The game also sees the return of the "B" Company squad in a more mature and intense single player experience where the stakes are higher than ever. Category:First-Person Shooter Games Category:Games Category:Game Series Category:Teen Category:Mature Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Microsoft Category:Sony Category:Electronic Arts